Leaving Marks
by The GamingLOLtad
Summary: An ancient evil organization has arisen to bring the world of Remnant to it's knees but there is hope for legend has told of a power that would destroy them once and for all. Join team RWBY, JNPR and their new friends of team TIAL as they go to Beacon Academy to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. (I do not own any characters, just my OCs. All characters belong to Monty Oum.)


**RWBY: Leaving Marks Vol 1**

 **Prologue: Gem brith**

Finally gonna post something! I get distracted way too easily. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _"Mommy please tell me a story!"_

 _"Alright my little dragon. which would you like to hear?"_

 _A little girl with golden blonde hair in two cute small_ _twintails walks towards a bookshelf and picked out a small black book. The title says, 'Shattered Eclipse' the girl then brings the book to a silver-eyed woman dress in a white tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and black long pants with red roses as decoration. The woman appears to be in labor._

 _With a soft giggle she said, "Yang I've read you this twice today."_

 _The little girl named Yang beams brightly and said, "I know mommy, please? This well be the last time I pinky-promise."_

 _The woman smiled and held her pinky out which Yang grabs it with hers. They let go and Yang hops into bed as the woman opes the book and begins to read it's contents._

* * *

 _ **It was a dark and stormy night in the land of Vale, a humble old woman who looked like she was trying to get out of the storm...but in reality she was running**_ ** _away from something. She stopped and hid at a nearby tree. Reaching into her pocket, she pull out a small jet black gemstone._**

 ** _"GIVE US THE STONE!" A male voice called from a distance causing the old woman to nearly drop the stone. Putting it back in her pocket she started to run again. She ran and ran and ran till she_** ** _had stopped in front of a man wearing a black hooded cloak. Frighten, she ran in another direction away from him but was stopped by another man. Soon, she was surrounded her._**

 ** _"Madam." Started a man from behind the group of men._**

 ** _"it will be best if you hand us the Eclipse Twilight." With a chuckle, two men moved out of the way to revel a man wearing a black and white hooded cloak with gold markings. The woman turn and ran in that direction but the leader walks behind her along with his men._**

 ** _The woman stopped because the direction she went lead to a cliff. She turn to see that they'd followed her._**

 ** _"There is no escape. You have no choice." The leader said. The woman was hesitated. She knows that she couldn't trust this guy nor his followers. One of the followers stepped up causing her to take a step closer to the edge._**

 ** _"Come now Mother Samone. Do you wish to see tomorrow or not." The follower held out his hand invitingly._**

 ** _Samone knew that if she were to give them the Eclipse Twilight would be going back on her word._**

 ** _"Better hurry my master's patience wears thin very easily," he urged._**

 ** _Simone glanced back at the cliff. She felt as though it were her fault for letting in a member of the The Brotherhood of Dread into her church. Finally, she faced the follower._**

 ** _"Poor Jasper. I took you in when you were wounded and this is the thanks I get? Your master is using you to get what he wants." She said. "You will never convince me to betray my master." Jasper said, taking another step closer to her._**

 ** _"Poor boy. The Brotherhood always betray one another...I'm afraid you will find out soon enough." She warned. Simone was going to regret this but if it means that Remnant would live to see another day, then she'll do what has_** ** _to be done. She quickly faced the edge of the cliff and threw the Eclipse Twilight down the cliff._**

 ** _Thanks to the heroism that Simone showed that night, the world of Remnant was saved causing many members of the Brotherhood to disband. As for the Eclipse Twilight no one knows about it's whereabouts, but legend tells that The Brotherhood would rise again to_** ** _plunge Remnant into darkness and that the true Eclipse Twilight shall_** ** _destroy them once and for all._**

* * *

 _The woman closes the book and looks at Yang who had fallen asleep already. She got up and placed a soft kiss on Yan's head and said softly, "Sleep well little dragon."_

 _With that she gets out of Yang's bed and head to her bed._

* * *

 **Little does she know that the story is in fact true...**

* * *

And that's it, sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get the Prologue out of the way. hope that you're liking it so far and tell me how'd I do for my first chapter by leaving a review. Until the next chapter, this is The GamingLOLtad signing out.


End file.
